


under the moonlight

by narcissirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 20:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18630724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissirius/pseuds/narcissirius
Summary: She had always liked him. He had always liked her. He could have been in love with her, if he was allowed to. She could have felt the same way, but she never admitted it.





	under the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a scene in the films when Lupin told Harry how he recognised him—not by his scar but because of his eyes. It’s been so long since I wrote something. Enjoy! :)

The warmth of the water alleviated his pain. He sighed deeply, the steam gently heating up his face. He had three injuries from the last full moon—a long scratch on his cheek, a deep cut on his chest, and a long and deep gash on his upper arm, still not quite healed, still shoots pain every time he moved. It’s almost time for the new cycle, but they haven’t healed up as fast as he wanted. His body felt sore, even more than the last full moon, and he’s growing tired of how pathetic it makes him feel.

A heavy sadness loomed on his chest, wondering when will it ever stop, each full moon seemed longer than the last, making his body sore more than ever, and the before he knew it, there is another full moon, without having regained his strength completely. Of course, the Headmaster have arranged the O.W.L.s to his convenience—the whole week just before the full moon, and tonight is the last night before the next. It’s always been like this—always so painful before the transformation.

He didn’t hear the door open when the other Gryffindor Prefect entered the room.She didn’t noticed him either. Lily Evans walked straight to the lockers to change into her bath robe, purposely not getting a lamp as she walked to the bath, the stone floor cool against her sore feet as she walked towards the Romanesque bath.

The bathroom was very dark, the only light illuminating the place was the moon, casting a gentle light through the stained glass. She was surprised to find someone else beat her to the solace she’s seeking after the O.W.L.s. _No one_ is supposed to be here at this hour, not her, and certainly not the other person in the bath. She has half the mind to just come back at a later time, but seeing as it’s the last hour before the curfew, she would not rest her case.

She is almost too close when she realised that it was a certain _boy_. A boy’s certain small frame, a boy’s certain short brown hair, almost light against the moonlight, a boy with a certain raspy voice who just cleared his throat. He would have sensed her presence any time now. She turned around, almost too abruptly that her robes made a sound against the floor. She heard the water move as he spun at the noise she made.

“Lily?” She heard his familiar, husky voice.

“Remus—,” She spun around. Remus is now facing her, half of his body is submerged. It was dark but she could make out his lean chest, and toned stomach, all bare for her to see. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realise you’d be here. The lights are off, and no one has signed up on the schedule—”

“No, it’s fine. I’m done, anyway.” He lied. He wanted to be selfish, his ankles are still hurting when he stood, and his back hurt like hell. She watched him, struggling to keep his balance as he stood, his eyes looked tired, which made her feel guilty. Remus had always been kind to her, and she knows that he’s been working very hard during their classes and duties together.

“No. You stay, you look worse than I am.” She said, smiling politely. She had never been friends with him, she always didn’t like the friends he kept close, but they had always been civil towards each other. He never taunted her, unlike his friends. He was always courteous towards her, she never doubted that he’ll be the Gryffindor prefect with her.

“Well, we can share. The bath’s big enough for ten people.” Remus suddenly said. Lily looked at him, completely taken aback, but she remained quiet, the offer still lingers in the air. Remus added, “Only if you’re comfortable, of course.”

Lily found the offer quite tempting. She would never dare to be alone with a completely naked man, but at the same time, she wanted the bath. She’s been dreaming of the warm fragrant water caressing her body ever since the O.W.L.s started. After tonight, she will return to her prefect duties and she’ll be back on the train to London before she knows it.

“And you’d be comfortable if I join you?” She asked him carefully.

“I’ve seen naked ladies before, Evans.” He smirked. For a moment she thought that she recognised his friends Potter and Black in him, he moved a few feet farther from her, eyes fixed on hers, and he turned his back, just in time for her to feel the blood on her cheeks. She heard a lot of her classmates who have lost their purity over the year. It’s as if the pressure of the war has everyone rushing to get laid. It seems the prefect in front of her has slept with someone, just as she did, earlier that year.

She kept her eyes on him as she let her robes fall to the floor. The steam from the bath enticed her body, as she her eyes studied the boy’s hair. She made sure to part her hair into two, and laid them over her breasts. Half of her body was already submerged in the bath when she felt an ache between her legs as Remus craned his neck, and she could see his lean muscles, heavily outlined by shadows. She is only a good three feet from him, she could easily touch his skin if she really wanted to.

_I’ve seen naked ladies before, Evans._ She wanted to run away as she felt her nipples hardenbeneath her hair as she recalled the words he said, ringing in her ears as if it was a mantra.

But as she sat down at the edge, the water reaching just above her breasts, she noticed his posture tensed to his left, as if he’s guarding something, as if it’s causing him pain. Her heart broke. She almost wanted to touch him, and comfort him, but realised that he might not want her pity. After all, it is not her business.

“You may turn around now.” She said, particularly aware that her long hair is floating in the water, hoping that the bubbles were enough to cover her perky nipples.

He turned around, and she saw the cut on his face, and a long one on his chest. He had an apologetic smile on his face as he sat down, feeling her eyes on his injuries, completely visible to her now underneath the moonlight, especially the deep and open gash on his arm. She watched him as he closed his eyes, completely avoiding any questions from she might ask. But still, she stared at him. She had always noticed the scars he had on his face, but she never saw the ones beneath his clothes. She wondered how much pain he’s in, and how difficult it must be for him to pretend that he’s not in any pain at all.

She wanted to know what happened. No doubt it was a result of his mischievous friends, that’s why he’s keeping mum about it. Whatever they made him do, she wanted to know. It may not be his friends at all, it may be someone else. Someone who might hate him so much. She thought it was impossible for someone to hate Remus so much. He is the kindest, even though he kept quiet as his friends spread chaos.

“Please don’t stare at me.” Remus quietly said, his eyes still closed.

“I’m not.” She lied, to which he opened his eyes. As she met with his eyes, she couldn’t help but feel naked, vulnerable, as if he’s stripping her—as if she’s not naked enough. She crossed her arms across her chest as she held his gaze, hoping that he won’t notice how much vulnerable she is right now.

“You don’t know how to lie, Evans.” He told her.

She bit her lip. “Can I ask you a personal question?” She asked.

He smiled politely as he nodded, and he broke the eye contact, his head turning to watch the merpeople on the stained glass. Lily dropped her hands to the side as she swallowed.

“Where did you get those wounds?” She asked.

He paused for a moment, his face looked as if he was reminded of the pain he’s already feeling. He took a deep breath before he answered, “I got into a terrible accident during the last trip to Hogsmeade.” His expression almost solemn.

“Oh… Surely, you have gone to the Hospital Wing?” She realised it too late that it was a stupid question—of course he’s been studying all night, just like everyone in their year do.

“I haven’t had the time.” He said, smiling at her.

Her heart skipped a beat. He looked charming. Around his friends no one ever saw it, not with Sirius Black’s undeniably handsome dark features, or James Potter’s tantalising charisma and enigmatic smile, but she saw it—Remus is actually good-looking, underneath the scars on his face and the dark circles beneath his eyes. She had always seen it.

“I have a bottle of dittany.” She suddenly said. He just stared at her with a solemn look. She added, “It’s quite rare. I won it from Professor Slughorn in a game of chess. It should heal you quickly.”

Remus smiled. “I know it’s rare. You shouldn’t waste it on me.” Lily bit her lip. She did want to save the small bottle for future use, but at the same time, she really wanted to help him.

“I don’t need it.” She shrugged, and scooted towards him. She could feel his eyes watching her. He held his breath as he anticipated her next move. His muscles tensed as she brought a hand to his shoulder, water trickled down as she lightly traced her fingers on his wound.

“Does it hurt?” She asked. He frowned, her hands were so soft and gentle, it didn’t hurt so much under her skin. But before he could answer, she leaned in to place a kiss on his arm, on the top of his wound. Her eyes locked with his, as if she’s waiting for a reaction.

“Lily.” He turned, his body facing her.

“My mother used to kiss my wounds when I was a child.” She smiled as she bit her lip. Of course she shouldn’t have done that, but she just wanted to have an excuse to be near him.

Remus thought she looked particularly ravishing when she smiled at him. She had a sultry look on her half-lidded eyes as she bit her lip. He shouldn’t have faced her, not when she’s so beautiful against the moonlight. His heart was racing when Lily brought her hand to his chest, and the next thing he knew, she is leaning closer to place a kiss on the cut on his chest. He could feel his body getting hot, his heart thumping wildly at their proximity.

Her hands trailed dangerously and gently on his chest and on his neck. He could smell her hair—warm and sweet under his nose as Lily trailed kisses from his chest up to his neck, and up to the cut on his cheek. His breathing is now shaking, he could feel himself getting hard as he felt her taut nipples pressing on his chest.

Without warning, she straddled him, hands on his neck. She inhaled his scent—he smelled so wildly like an old book and the forest, against the sweet floral scent of the water. She could feel his cock already hard, pressing on her stomach. She placed a kiss at the corner of his lips, her eyes held his. She studied his face. She looked for any sign of resistance, any sign of distaste. There wasn’t, she knows he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She closed her eyes as she gently kissed him full on the lips. He kissed her back just as gently as she felt his arm move, his warm hand enveloping her in an embrace.

He started to kiss her firmly, deeper, needing, as if she’s a delectable fruit. She could feel his hand roaming her back, down to her ass where he gave a firm squeeze. She pulled out of the kiss for air. Remus is just as breathless as she is. His face had a feral look, as if he’s ready to pounce on her any minute. He looked extremely mature, the ache between her legs needing for attention.

“Fuck me.” She whispered at his ear. Remus smirked. He can’t believe the words that escaped her mouth. However, he didn’t need to be told twice, he brought his hand to her cunt, and rubbed his fingers along her folds. The other rested on her white milky thigh, occasionally rubbing along her waist. His arm stung as he reached for her breast. It didn’t matter. He _wanted_ her. He brushed the auburn hair from her chest, running his hand across her back to pull on the other side, finally exposing her breasts to him. He had always wanted her.Her breast were firm, moulding perfectly in his hand. Lily moaned into his ear, her lips trailing kisses on his neck. He wanted her far longer before James even noticed her.

“Remus…” She moaned his name as he inserted two fingers in her slick cunt. He lusted after her. “Oh, Remus.” Lily held onto his shoulder for dear life, his fingers stretching her, knuckles deep, exploring her soft walls. He wants her to feel good. He ran his free hand along her back and leaned in to bring a nipple in his mouth. He wants her to scream his name. He started to nibble on her nipple, sucking and swirling his tongue on it, savouring her scent. At the same time, he brought his thumb on her sensitive nub, earning him a loud moan.

He started to kiss her neck, sucking on it hard, her throat vibrating against his lips as she moaned. Her breathy voice have filled the air, echoing throughout the room. He trailed kisses on her neck down to her collarbone where he left another mark. Lily has started to move her hips against his hand in desperation. “I’m so near, Remus.” She whispered.

He smirked, taking in the sight. Gryffindor prefect Lily Evans, stark naked before him, sweat trickling down her forehead, glistening along her neck. Eyes closed, mouth gaped open in pleasure, her body writhing for him, her moans all for him. He added another finger in her, she’s started to whisper his name, over and over as if she’s lost in a mantra, her nails digging on his shoulders. And he felt it as she lost her balance, she wrapped arms wrapped around him, her breasts pressed on his chest, and her walls clenched on his fingers as she reached her orgasm.

She caught her breath for a long while, holding onto his thin frame for support. She realised he still had his fingers in her when he gently pulled them out, as if he’s afraid of hurting her. He ran his hand over her legs, she could feel his warm fingers spreading her own juices. She’s still trying to catch her breath when he started to plant kisses on her shoulder.

She kissed the spot just below his ear in return, the same time she felt him suck on her shoulder. She licked his lobe as she started to rub her hands on his chest down to his stomach, feeling how toned they are beneath her fingers, even if they are not quite hypertrophied. She straightened up to look at his face, her free arm still wrapped around his neck.

Remus Lupin had that same feral look as she met his eyes, and a gorgeous smile. A look enough to make her cunt ache for attention after receiving a satisfying treatment moments ago. His hands had just reached her ass which he started to massage firmly, arousing her even more. She reached down for his cock that’s been craving for attention, he let out a deep sigh, and she started to stroke along his length. She smiled before she leaned in to take his lips.

His kisses were no longer gentle. They were firm and deep, full of longing as she pumped on his cock. His hands warmed her ass, kneading them, the ache between her thighs even more wanting. She pulled out for air, she wanted him now. “Lily—,” Remus retorted, until she guided him to her.

They both gasped at the contact. She held onto his shoulders as she gently lowered herself. She is already so wet for him, but she underestimated his size. “Remus—,” she moaned as he grunted. His cock stretched her walls, his length never seem to end as it took forever until she felt his balls on her ass. “Oh, Remus…”

“Does it hurt?” He asked, a hand reached up to brush a strand of hair from her face.

“A bit.” She met his eyes as she smiled. He smiled back, his eyes were no longer feral, but kind, he was studying her. She bit her lip before adding, “You’re big.” Remus chuckled.

“It’s the moon.” He told her, and he leaned in to place gentle kisses on her cheek, on her temple, on the corner of her lips, trailing down to her neck. She didn’t know what he meant by those _the moon_ , but he looked absolutely beautiful against the moonlight, and she felt completely adored by him. Euphoria washed over her, his hands held her firmly, and liked how strong his arms felt around her, steadying her. And she started to move.

Remus let out deep breaths as she grind her hips. She held his eyes—green but dull in contrast to her bright ones. She thought they were beautiful—almost grey under the moon. The water made gentle waves as she moved, his thick cock throbbing inside her as she rolled her hips. “Lily…” He whispered as he threw his head back.

She leaned in to place her lips on his throat, and kissing him on his neck as she set a steady pace, letting her tongue taste his salty skin in the process. She let out breathy moans against his neck as she felt pleasure coursing from her core. “You’re so good, Remus.” She whispered between her moans.

“You, too.” He groaned. She started to roll her hips faster, and Remus reached for her neck and pulled her in. He’s tongue frenzied into her mouth. He’s kissing her so hard, her swollen lips started to hurt. It didn’t matter—she’s never felt so good before. Remus left her lips to kiss her on her neck, biting and sucking, and swirling his tongue as his hand roamed all over her body.

“Remus…” She moaned, she’s so near. Remus held an arm firmly around her back, the other equally firm beneath her thigh, and she felt the weight of the gravity. The air was cool against her burning skin. She wrapped her legs around him on instinct as he lifted her. It was fast—and the next thing she knew, she felt the cold glass windows against her back, and Remus is pounding on her.

She could feel the water on her ass before she could feel his testicles hitting her hard—over and over in a fierce rhythm. She moaned incoherent sounds, his growls mixing in the air with the sound of the water, and their skin, slapping hard as he thrusted in her. He penetrated her deeper than the last, his thrusts harder, but his speed didn’t seem to falter.

At this point it didn’t matter if someone comes in, if they could hear her from the corridors. She didn’t care if the whole castle would hear her. In her mind there was only him. Everyone else didn’t matter, and she moaned for him, his name like a prayer from her lips.

“Oh! Remus!” She cried—his hips violently met hers, hitting the bundle of nerves repeatedly. “Remus—I’m coming!”

“Come for me, Lily.” His voice was raspy in between his guttural moans. His breath warm against her neck. He sucked and nibbled on her neck, and she felt it—her walls clamped against his length, and he released his warm seed, filling her up. They stayed still as they came, their breaths hung in the air.

Gently, she felt his arm around her once more, and he carried her down to the edge of the bath, letting her sit down, as he gently pulled himself out of her. He exhaled deeply as he sat down beside her, his shoulder against hers and he finally met her eyes.

His eyes were kind as he smiled. She bit her lip, and blood boiled into her cheeks in sudden embarrassment. They stayed quiet for a long while, feeling each other’s movements as they breathed.

“Did you like it?” She broke the silence, she kept her eyes ahead, but she felt his eyes on her. “I want you to feel good.” She told him. She carefully glanced at him, an amused smile on his face.

“You are adorable.” He said.

“W-Well, I want to know.” She said, her eyes avoiding his.

Remus turned to face her and leaned closer, she could feel his warm breath against her ear. He whispered, “You have no idea how good you were.” He brought his hand on her chin, gently making her face him, and she met his gaze. “You were so good, I lost control.” His eyes trailed down to her lips. He licked his own lips before he whispered, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” She asked quietly. He let go of her chin and leaned back.

“I lost control. I shouldn’t have done that. I might have hurt you.” He said, that same forlorn look was back on his face. She didn’t understand a thing he said, but she wanted to make him feel better.

“You didn’t hurt me.” She said, it was her turn to put a hand on his face. She brushed her thumb on the cut along his cheek. She remembered how he held her, “I actually felt safe with you.”

Remus gave her an apologetic smile. He reached for the hand on his face and pulled her hand from his face. His grip was firm, and it did make her feel safe. “We just fucked, Lily. You don’t have to make me feel better.” His tone was cold, unlike the usual warmth whenever they spoke to each other.

She felt a stabbing pain on her chest, heat rising up to her face, as he dropped her hand. Guilt and embarrassment washed over her. She cleared her throat as she scooted a feet from him. _He’s a jerk—just like his friends._ “I’m sorry.” She croaked and pulled herself up, immediately climbing out of the bath, before he could see the tears forming in her eyes.

She picked up her robes and stomped to the lockers, hastily putting on fresh clothes, and hurried out of the bathroom. Hot tears fell on her cheeks as she closed the door behind her. _You’re such a fool, Lily Evans._

 

Of course he knows she’s crying. He has been stifling his own tears all his life. _You’re such a fool, Remus Lupin._ He thought as he closed his eyes. He had always liked her. He could have been in love with her if he was allowed to feel love. Tonight was a mistake. It must never be repeated again. He couldn’t. He _wouldn’t_ risk it.


End file.
